Ginny Potter
by Author1
Summary: How Ginny Weasley became Ginny Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry loved Sunday lunch at the burrow. Once all her children had moved out of the burrow Mrs Weasley has insisted that the whole family met up at lease once a week for a meal, Sunday lunch had been elected as the easiest around working schedules.

It felt like returning to his childhood home, although he has never officially lived there (although the offer had been made). The chickens scattered as he worked purposely across the garden to the shed where Mrs Weasley has banished all Mr Weasleys muggle paraphernalia or collection, depending on your point of view. Harry didn't really care either way.

He was going to ask now, the timing was perfect. He didn't know what had made him decide now. Maybe it was the pregnancy scare a few months ago. He had come home to find Ginny crying and screaming that it was all his fault, how could they of been so stupid. When the potion had been negative he had started to think about whether they should get married, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Then Ron and Hermonie announced their engagement and the hints from Mrs Weasley had slowed down, with one wedding already to plan, she was distracted and infuriated as Hermonie had, as usual, planned everything 6 months before it needed to be planned which made Mrs Weasley furious.

He had thought about asking Ginny to move in with him but he knew that this was frowned upon and it would upset her family. She spent, probably, five out of seven nights over Grimmuald place anyway, it really wouldn't be much of a difference. Although nobody except Ginny's flatmate, Callam , actually knew that.

Other people knew she spent time round there, he remembered the first time Ron had found Ginny round Harry's, he had arrived early to collect a textbook for auror training. Harry answered the door bleary eyed and in Pajamas. Ginny came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea wearing only one of Harry's shirts. She handed Harry one of cups and walked upstairs. Ron just said " I never saw that, O.K., especially of mum asks" "Agreeded" Harry already had enough ammunition of Ron and Hermonie to get them back if he had said anything. Harry loved that she wore his shirts. Occasionally at work , just for a few seconds, he'd catch that smell that was undeniably her and it made him happy for the rest of that day.

He just had to stop being such a chicken and ask her. But first he was going to ask Mr Weasley. Not to ask for his daughters hand in marriage, Ginny would hex him into next Tuesday if he asked her father first! He can imagine her asking why she couldn't make her own decisions, and he knew she had a point. He was going to ask Mr Weasley if he had any objections, he knew he wouldn't, correction, he though he wouldn't, but the scary thing was saying it out loud. Once he had asked Mr Weasley he knew he could ask Ginny.

No answer was forthcoming when he banged on the door to the shed ,so Harry pulled back the door to find Mr Weasley huddled over a table of plugs, holding one in each hand, glancing and comparing the two, putting the one in his right hand down and picking up from the pile again. Harry coughed " Mr Weasley" he said. Mr Weasley looked up and beckoned Harry over, still with a plug in each hand.

"Harry, just the person I wanted to see. I've just got this new plug to add to my collection and it's got two" he stopped, grappling for the word

"pins" said Harry knowing what he was going to say by staring at the plugs in Mr Weasley's open hands. " It's a foreign plug, I think only Britain has three. Hermonie will know why. When you go abroad you can buy adapters""

"Adapters, ingenious these muggles" he was beaming with the thought of a rare plug added to his collection, turning the plug round and round in his hands.

"Mrs Weasley sent me to tell you dinner was ready" he had chickened out. Mr Weasley was still distracted

"what, yes, i 'am coming" he said putting the normal plug on the table and the rare plug on one of the shelves, which harry assumed were for his treasured possessions. He spotted a television and a old computer before turning back.

"Mr Weasley there's actually something i wanted to ask you" Harry's face had turned bright red and all his attention was focused on the floor as his foot moved up and down the same piece of carpet. His attention was fixed at this point of the carpet as he continued. He couldn't get out of it now.

"I wanted to know if you have any objections to me asking Ginny to marry me"

There he'd said it, he could breathe again. There was no sound from Mr Weasley, should he look up? He did and saw Mr Weasley grinning from ear to ear

"Of course Molly will object"

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself. Before any words came out, Mr Weasley spoke again

"It means I win the bet, she though you'd wait until after Ron and Hermonie were married"

A grin spread across Harry's face to. Mr Weasley pulled him closer and patted him on the back

"Welcome to the family, officially"

"of course that's if she says yes" Harry said

" There's no doubt that she'll say yes" said Mr Weasley.

_I f people like this, i've got an idea for another 6/7 chapters, so please review and i'll continue. _


	2. Chapter 2

"how much longer is dinner going to take?" Ginny asked standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. That was not was she was expecting. Ginny immediately went for her wand, which was in the back pocket in her jeans. She looked around, nothing was moved and there hadn't been a struggle, but that didn't mean anything. What's happened to harry? The back door was slightly ajar so so moved quickly towards the door, with her wand outstretched in front of her. She'd known something was wrong, he had disappeared earlier that week for an afternoon with no good explanation and he had been working overtime recently, had there been a resurgence of death eaters? She hadn't asked, she knew that he couldn't tell her anything about work. If their personal safety was affected, then surely he could tell her.

She pushed the door open to see a pathway towards the back of the garden made with floating candles. She stepped out, wand still outstretched, her breathing changed, was this some kind of trap? She knew there was only one way to be sure. She knew the protection on the house was the best possible. Nobody could break those, or at least thats what she thought until tonight. The candles cast long shadows across the lawn, she was watching for other reflections behind her, but there was none. She reached the bottom of the garden, the pathway ended with a circle of floating candles. Somebody stepped in to the circle and she immediately pointed her wand at them, ready to strike. Her wand hit their chin and she saw that it was harry alone and lowered her wand.

"Harry, what's happening?" she said. He stepped forward before any more words could reach her mouth and placed a finger on her lips. He took his finger away and stepped back. He got down on one knee

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" he said producing a ring box from his pocket.

Her mind was screaming yes, but her mouth refused to move. She was literally dumbstruck. "I'll understand if you want to wait, perhaps we're are to young" he said. She was still unable to talk, so she decided to be pro-active. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips up to meet hers. She couldn't see him but she felt his smile from the top of her hair to the tips of her toes. "I think it's customary to say yes or no, but shall I take that as a yes then?" She found her voice, "Yes" she stopped surprised a the sound of her own voice. "as long as you don't scare me half to death, like you just did".Playfully hitting him on his arm. This caused him to realize that he was still holding the ring box "I found this in the vault, it was my mothers" he said passing it to her and with the flicker of the candle flames she could make out L+J and underneath that H+G engraved on the inside of the ring. "It's beautiful" she said. He took the ring box back and placed it on her finger. She wiped away a tear with her other hand. She hadn't cried for a long time. The last time must have been before she went back for the last year of Hogwarts. She had cried a lot that year. Harry was holding her against his chest, stroking her hair , he'd only ever seen her cry a few times, and never with happiness. She knew that he was unsure what to do. " Harry, i love you" she said, " I love you to Gin" he said pulling her face up from his chest and looking into her eyes all she could see was the green of his eyes as he kissed the top of her nose." Harry, it was always you, and it will always be you" He smiled at her "I know, i feel the same" he replied "Shall we celebrate?" she nodded. There were no words to explain what she was feeling. "Accio picnic" and a blanket and picnic basket flew over to where they were standing. 

_Thank you to everybody who left such nice reviews. They were lovely and encorouged me to keep on writing. Emily, Harry is 22 and Ginny 21. _

_Apologies for the delay, life got in the way. I may have to rewrite this later, as i'm not 100 happy. The next chapters shouldn't take as long. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Sunday, they had a whole week to tell everybody they cared about before the gossip spread throughout the wizarding world. As soon as Ginny set foot on the quidditch pitch with a ring on that finger, the news would spread fast.

They appearted to a clearing just outside the garden of the burrow and walked towards the back door. Ginny kept looking down and twirling the ring around her finger, Harry could tell she was worried and excited to tell everybody and she was still getting used to the significance behind the ring. Practically one of the first things she said was that she wouldn't need to practice her signature, she been practicing signing the name Ginny Potter since she was ten. Harry wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or scared !

"we'll tell them after lunch, when everybody's here" he wasn't sure if she was reminding herself or asking it as a question, but he responded anyway,

"Yeah, tell everybody at the same time" he said. She grinned and kissed the top of his nose.

They heard a "ewww" noise and looked up to see Ron had appeared at the open door of the kitchen. He waggled his finger at them

"What did I tell you about PDA's?" Hermonie had been trying to give Ron muggle lessons so that he could fit in with her extended family at the wedding. The only outwardly change had been him using the expression PDA and calling Teddy munchkin. It didn't seem a great success but Harry he knew more than he was letting on to anyone else because he really wouldn't want to embarrass Hermonie.

"Shut up Ron" said Ginny as she pushed past in to the kitchen.

"What have I done?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just me. Where is everybody?" said Ginny looking at an empty kitchen of cooking pots magically stirring themselves and the empty huge kitchen table that dominated the kitchen.

"They've gone to pick up the dresses and the cake ingredients. I couldn't go because I might see the dresses. Dad's in the shed." Ron and Hermonie's wedding was in only 2 weeks time.

"Not long now" Harry said "You scared yet?" he added grinning at Ron

"Nah, Hermonie wouldn't let me" he said jokingly at Harry.

"Lunch isn't gonna be ready for ages, you wanna play chess"

"Yeah" Harry had set himself the challenge of actually beating Ron at chess. He had planned to get some tips from Ginny (she was as good as Ron but hardly played as she said the game was to slow for her) but there always seemed to be better things to do when they were alone together.

The chess board was already set up in the living room as they walked through, Ginny placed herself on the sofa and picked up the book leaning on the arm rest, she assumed Hermonie had left behind, as it was muggle book,but it could of easily been Ron's, and started to read. She had only read about 3 pages before her mun and Hermonie arrived via floo. Hermine had about 10 bags and dropped one as she walked through, Mrs Weasley was holding clothes boxes which were stacked up past her eyeline. Ginny picked up the bag Hermonie had lost and walked towards the kitchen. Harry saw her apprehension and as she walked past and gave her a wink as she walked past. She smiled back at him. Ron turned to Harry as she left the room.

"Whats going on with you two?" Harry attention turned back to look at Ron

"Nothing" said Harry

"Thats the second time I've heard that today"

"You're find out later" Harry said and looked back at the chess board trying to avoid Ron's gaze and avoid any further questions. Then Hermonie's scream came from the kitchen. Ron and Harry jumped up and ran into the kitchen. A clearly shocked Hermoine was standing and pointing at Ginny, Mrs Weasley was crying and was had gathered up Ginny in a bear hug. Ron look bemused at the scene

"Whats happened?" he said, accidentally waving his wand around he had grabbed from his back pocket, trying to express his thoughts.

Ginny held her hand up for Ron to see, Mr Weasley who had also raced through at the sound of the scream was standing in the doorway.

"Congratulations" he said to Ginny and grabbed Ginny into a hug after Mrs Weasley let go in order to grab Harry. Ginny spoke first

"We were supposed to tell everybody after lunch, we were keeping it a secret, until my future sister in law noticed my ring. Sorry we didn't tell you Ron" she said glancing daggers at Hermonie.

Although it hadn't been the way they'd planned to tell her family, as not everybody was there, and there was no big announcement, everybody was happy for both of them. They got to make their announcement when the rest of the family appeared , none of whom appeared shocked, it was inevitable. They spent the rest of the day fielding questions about when the wedding will be (they weren't sure), where(ditto), who was invited (they both wanted a small wedding) at the end of the day it was a relief to go home and not have to speak about the wedding, but they knew it could only get worse before it was over. First the media intrusion, then the planning but it was worth it. They both knew that.

_Thank you to everybody for leaving some nice comments about my writing._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up next to Ginny, she was taking up her usual ¾ of the bed, with Harry perched on the end. He turned over,the best he could in the limited space, and held himself up on the one arm to look at her. She was doing that funny type of breathing that only deep sleeping people do. Sometimes when he watched her she would snort, sometimes a smile would would creep across her face and he wondered if she was dreaming about him. He would never know. Another time he had counted all the freckles on her nose. He knew she wouldn't be awake soon so he got up, pulled his dressing gown around himself and set off downstairs for the kitchen.

He placed the old fashioned kettle on the stove, wiping the sleep from his eyes he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Pig, Ron and Hermonies owl was waiting at the window patiently. Why were they writing to him, they were on honeymoon, surely they had better things to do? Harry pulled open the window and pig dropped the letter in his hand, nipped his finger, asking for food. Once he got some food, he flew off immediately. He had obviously not been told to wait for an answer so it can't be anything to bad. He made his tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

The handwriting on the thick envelope was obviously Hermonie's neat handwriting. He opened the envelope and a folded copy of witch wizarding weekly fell out. Harry knew it was that by the distinctive orange lettering that he saw as it fell on the table. He loathed that magazine. Every week they'd print a picture of him watching Ginny play, how exciting can that be? One of the admin staff at work had told him, there was even a poll to guess what colour jumper he would wear next week. The mind boggles. Then he found the note. _Just to let you know what everybody will be saying. Though you oughta know_ _p.s. Also read the letters page. Ron says it must of come from st mongo's. He was laughing throughout the whole magazine. _What were they saying now? He was apprehensive at turning the magazine round to read it, but he needed to know.

The headline that screamed out was _Potter pregnancy?. _There were three pictures, Ginny's publicity picture from the start of the season, a picture of her leaning over to catch the snitch from last weeks match ( With a red circle round her stomach) and a zoomed picture of her ring.

"EXCLUSIVE" screamed at him. He read the text. _After last weeks revelation of a ring on the wedding finger of Ginny Weasley, star seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and long-term girlfriend of Harry Potter, the chosen one, this magazine has been given an exclusive from a close friend of Ginny and Harry. _

_After Ginny's refusal to state whether she was engaged, only stating " I don't answer personal questions" at the press conference after her match. A close friend has revealed, yes, they are engaged and they will be getting married faster than you think. Ginny is pregnant! The rumors started earlier this month when Ginny was spotted with a more rounded stomach and with these rumors spreading she decided to unveil her engagement ring. The close friend elaborated more:_

" _Ginny has been trying to Harry to settle down for a long time but he was reluctant due to his troubled childhood and losing many of the people dearest to him. He didn't see any reason to rock the boat. Ginny was frustrated and decided to take action, getting "accidentally" pregnant was the best way to get her man. Continued on page 3,4 5,6,7. _

He wanted to rip up the magazine and throw it in the fire,that's all it was good for! It made him so angry, but he turned to the letters page, as Hermonie had mentioned to him. He didn't really want to he already felt angry and nauseous at everybody discussing his personal life, even when it was completely made up! It was bad enough discussing the colour of his jumpers but this was a new low. Unsure he kept on reading the letters page and quickly found what letter she was referring to. _So Mr Potter is to marry Miss Weasley, __I think that he is clearly lowering himself to marry someone from such an inferior family. He could have his choice from virtually any witch and he choses to marry someone so common. I really think once he meets a more appropriate wife this engagement will be called off faster than you can say merlin_. He really, really wanted to rip it up and not show Ginny, but he knew she would need to know. He wanted to storm the offices actually. Whilst he as deciding what to do a voice came from the fireplace, it was Mrs Weasley He had forgotten to disconnect the floo network before they had an influx of calls from everybody they had ever met.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" said Harry. " Harry, dear, have you seen Ginny recently?" he didn't want to lie to Mrs Weasley but he also knew not to say that she was upstairs, she would not be pleased. He decided upon " I haven't spoken to her since last night", It technically wasn't a lie. " Callam says she's not at the flat" "Oh" he said, not adding any further. Desperately wanting to change the subject he decided to jump in the deep end " Is this about Witch Wizarding Weekly?, none of it is true" " I know that, dear" in a tone that only mothers could use. "If you see her tell her I'am looking for her, Harry don't worry, everybody knows it's rubbish, especially that letter." " Thanks Mrs Weasley" he said smiling and turned away, unaware that Mrs Weasley was still there. " Harry, tell my lazy daughter to get out of bed" and smiled "don't worry i won't tell Arthur". She winked and chuckled to herself and went, Harry not stating anything, she wasn't going to get him in trouble.

Mrs Weasley had been much more playful and cheerful recently. He didn't know why. Maybe it was that all her children were now, as she saw it "settled down" and happy. It brought out the more playful side of her which Ginny had always had, but now he know where she and the twins got it from too. He quickly cast a spell to disconnect the floo network. He made two other cups of tea, one for Ginny and one for him and set off upstairs again, gathering the letter and magazine under his arm as he left the kitchen. Reaching the upstairs he opened the door and Ginny was still asleep lying on her back, spread out in a star shape- arms and legs outstretched.

He put the cup of tea down and the magazine on the bedside table and crawled over to her, he kissed behind her ear (a place he knew she loved) and whispered into her ear "Ginny" she grunted and turned over to face the wall. He shook her shoulder "Ginny, you've got training, you're going to be late" she ignored him. She could never get up in the morning. Drastic action was needed to be taken. He got up from the bed and pulled off the duvet. As the cold air hit her she crawled up into the foetal position, but didn't open her eyes. He tickled her feet ( a last resort) she giggled and threw her hands up " surrender, Surrender" he crawled up to her face and kissed her. " You're evil, you know that" she said after he released her lips. "Isn't that why you agreeded to marry me?" he stated smiling at her "most defiantly" she said smiling back at him and grabbing his neck, pulling his face down so their lips met again.

"I don't want to break this up, but you've got to be on the quidditch pitch in half an hour"

"spoilsport" she said and stuck her tongue out. " there's something else as well" he said apprehensive at bringing it up. " Your mother called and she wants to speak to you urgently and although she denies it i'am pretty sure it's about this". He rolled over and picked up the magazine, showing her the front cover "Our friends at witch Wizarding weekly have been making up stories now" She glanced at the headline and chuckled to herself. " they're gonna get a shock in a few months time when i don't start to show" chucking the magazine away across the floor "Who cares" He had been really annoyed but for some reason the way she was dealing with it was seemed much better than him.

Treat the magazine like it was a piece of rubbish, that's what it was, but she didn't known the worst part. It was easy to laugh off the ridiculous stories. " there's a letter that say's you're not good enough for me because your a weasley" She sighed and sat up , perched herself on the edge of the bed and kissed him . He still hadn't relaxed so she ran her fingers through his hair. " look, to be honest i couldn't care less what a person who has never met us says about us. I know we love each other and i know you could only marry a weasley" he kissed her back, this time with more meaning. " thats true, it was a tough choice between you and Ron, but you got the better boobs" he joked at her.

"you're not funny" she said. Placing her forehead on his so that all they could see of each other was their eyes. " you're not gonna let it upset you are you" she said searching his eyes. " I was really annoyed, i wanted to storm the office, but now i think you're right. It wouldn't achieve anything" she grinned. " hey, we've both gotta leave in 20 minutes now and there's not enough tine for two showers, wanna share?" she grinned again. Later that day the magazine ended up in the bin, along with all the other rubbish. Mrs Weasley's call got returned even later that that.

_I Know some people may of wanted to see Ron and Hermonie's wedding, but i think i'll do a flashback in later chapters. __Thanks again to everybody for their lovely feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched Andromoda and Teddy disappear into the floo network. He was was still waving after they disappeared home. He quickly turned and passed through the Weasley kitchen and he stepped back outside, the first thing he saw was the banner.

It was hanging between two trees, as it was flapping in the wind and hanging by only one surviving thread now. The banner said "Happy 31st anniversary".Mr and Mrs Weasley had really been married 31 years!

It seemed like such a long time. The party had moved outside due to the unexpected heat of the summer and only a few stragglers were still here, all the couples with children had made their excuses and left citing bedtimes.

Ginny had disappeared, Harry presumed to avoid her mother asking her to set a wedding date again, Ron and Hermonie were standing by the food table, Hermonie glancing at Ron as he took another jam doughnut.

"Don't eat another one, What have i told you about nutrition?"

Between further gulps Ron spat out

"What, but it's got fruit in it!"

she laughed and rolled her eyes, she had given up trying to tell Ron to do anything more than once.

Mrs Weasley was clearing up the plates and taking them though to the kitchen. Mr Weasley was sitting reading a book. Harry spotted Ginny sitting in the shadows of the garden, shaded by the edge of the woods, watching everybody else going around their business.

Nobody was looking, or they just hadn't spotted her hidden by the trees. Harry headed towards her, sitting behind her, threading his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Knut for them"

he said moving his hands and sweeping her hair across one side of her face and kissing the exposed part of her neck.

"I was thinking about what we're going to do for our 31st anniversary"

" What did you decide?" he said mock seriously.

" I was thinking about a party in our garden like this with all our children around"

"Our children?"he asked, eyebrows raised

"Yeah. A boy and a girl"

"What makes you think we're going to have children?" he asked, she laughed

"Because we both want them and you can't resist me" she grinned.

" Thats true" he said kissing the back of her neck again. She looked into the distance

" I like the names James and Lilly"

"Gin, you don't need ..." She hit her elbow into his chest

"If you say anything except what nice names they are I'll hex you into next Tuesday"

He spotted her wand sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans and jokingly grabbed it. All the other women had worn dresses but that would made everybody far to happy, so cut off jeans it was for Ginny.

"If you can catch me that is" he said.

He stood up an ran away further into the secluded area of trees.

She quickly caught him up and wrestled him to the ground. Holding his arms above his head with all her weight, although she was more than certain he wanted to be caught.

"Potter you can never win. Now you will get one of my severest punishments"

She didn't think severest was a word, but it didn't really matter. He was pretending to struggle and get away. He screamed

"Help"

"A kiss"

she announced leaning down and kissing him, her long hair covering both their faces, when she came back up she was holding her wand again.

"My punishments always work" she cooed.

" I thought you refused to make plans"

He said looking straight into her big brown eyes. He had obviously been referring to their previous conversation which had been successfully halted by him, and she had assumed had been forgotten.

"I don't. But a girl can dream, besides I didn't mean tomorrow, in a few years time"

He traced the line of her cheek with one finger.

"I can't think of a better dream to have, sounds perfect" he said smiling. "I'm never going to work you out am I?" he said.

" If you could life would be just to boring" she said.

He kept stroking her cheek and looked deep in contemplation. She stuck out her tongue, a tactic she used often to distract from what was happening when she felt things were getting to "heavy". He smiled back, moving his hand away. He took this a warning to change the conversation.

"Why were you hiding?" he questioned

"You know, mum really wants us to set a date. Now Ron and Hermonie's wedding is out of the way, I've got nothing to distract her with and she's quite insistent"

" I wonder which of her children she passed that onto?" he questioned.

" You must be thinking of Percy" she said , half jokingly.

" Ah, that's who i'm thinking of" he smiled back.

"Have you got any ideas ?" he said.

He really wasn't fussed when and where they got married, just that they did.

"I've been thinking and..."

She stopped speaking abruptly and sat up, pulling her legs towards her waist, leaving Harry still laying on the ground. He wasn't the most perceptive person in the world but her knew what this meant and it seemed like she was scared of what she was about to say. It was quite rare that she would do this, she usually just said would she thought, but on certain occasions she would be apprehensive.

"This isn't going to be popular is it?"

He pulled himself off of the floor to meet her. The playfulness that had previously been around them had been zapped out of the air. He touched her arm, she jumped slightly.

"What are these things?" he said.

" I don't want the ceremony here at the burrow, this is my family home, it isn't a special place to me. I was thinking by shell cottage overlooking the sea. Mum's gonna go spare though."

"And the other thing?"

He knew there was something else or she wouldn't of acted like this. Something he wouldn't like.

"I think you should at least invite your family, they are your only surviving relatives"

"Gin, I don't want my aunt and uncle there, you know how they treated me when I was younger. They wouldn't come anyway"

He said that a little more forcibly than he had imagined. He was certain that they wouldn't come anyway.

"Now that I have a choice, I'm having nothing to do with them"

He said turning and facing the opposite direction Ginny's mind rang with memories of Teddy's tantrums but neglected to mention this.

"What about Dudley? You said before you left that..."

She was struggling for the words she wanted to say something about him treating Harry better, it wasn't exactly the truth, but he knew would know what she meant. Before she could get the words out, he started to speak

"I'll will go and speak to him, invite him if i think he can be civil. How's that for a compromise?"

"Sounds pretty good to me" she smiled.

"Only for you" he said,

He turned back and kissed the top of her nose. It was true, anybody else asked him to speak to his relatives and he would be so upset he would probably avoid them again at all costs but for some reason he could see her reasoning behind asking, maybe he was biased. It didn't really matter, he'd meet Dudley once and he'd refuse to come to the wedding and then everything would go back to normal. If he gave her one little thing . He'd only have to put with Dudley for an hour, tops, before Gin hexed him and they left, what's an hour out of his life?

"You're mother may be less easy to convince" he said.

At that point Hermonie 's cough rang out through the trees and she appeared drawing ever closer.

" We weren't sure where you'd got to. It's getting dark and Mr and Mrs Weasley hadn't seen you for a while"

It had been obvious that she knew they were there and the cough was a warning in case they were doing something she wouldn't want to see. Ginny went to look at her watch, not realising she wasn't wearing a watch at all. She pretended to scratch her arm instead and smiled. Harry stood up and said

"We're coming "

He stood up and gave a hand to Ginny to help her stand up. As they chatted on the way back to the burrow, his mind wandered back to the thought of having to spend a hour in the company of Dudley, but that was another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny came through the floo, tapped her wand on the fireplace to disconnect the network and stomped upstairs deliberately making as much noise as physically possible.

Harry knew this was trouble and headed upstairs, holding the sandwich he had just finished making. He was used to her moods now. They had had a argument last month about the wedding. One day Ginny had woken up and asked what he had booked for the 7th December as quidditch training was finished and they would still be home from their honeymoon for Christmas.

That day he had booked the time off work and come home to Ginny announcing they were going to meet Dudley in three weeks time. He had shouted at her saying that she had no right to speak to anybody from his family. She had stormed out back to her flat. He had tried to apologise but she wouldn't answer any owls or the floo and when he called Callam always said she was out. She had turned up at the door two days later. As he opened the door she looked up, straight into his eyes, and beat him to speaking first. "sorry" was all she said. It had been one of the few times that he had actually heard her apologise. He didn't have time to speak before she pressed herself against him, pushing him against the wall and kicking the door shut with her foot. Hermonie had defiantly been right when she said that the make up was worth the argument, he thought he still had scratch marks on his back! He had since tried everything to get out of the meeting, even arranging to babysit Teddy for the day, but he had agreed to meet him and now Teddy was invited along for the ride as well.

This argument was a recurring one that Ginny was having with Mrs Weasley about the wedding. Ginny felt that her mother was making a mountain out of molehill, making it bigger and more complicated that needs be. He pushed open the door and saw her pacing back and forth, holding her wand out ready to stop anything in her way. She turned and looked at him

"If mum sends an owl, I'm not speaking to her"

unfortunately Harry got on with Mrs Weasley well, but also didn't want to get on the wrong side of Ginny, so he continued standing in the doorway waiting for her to speak. She continued pacing up and down, stealing one half of his sandwich and devouring it.

"What was it this time?"he said.

"Harry, if you can't be bothered enough to try and make some decisions then don't get involved in the fallout"

"Gin, I didn't do anything, Don't blame me if your upset at somebody else. Besides, you only have to ask if you want me to do anything"

"Sorry, I know it's not your fault, I'm just wound up" she paced over to the bed and chucked a cushion across the room.

"She thinks I'm about twelve." she said and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry put down the plate on the side and sat on the bed and started to massage her shoulders, hoping it would calm her down. She swatted his arms away. He took the point and moved his hands away. She moved away from him.

"Is there a compromise?" he said

"Harry, it's my wedding, I don't think I should need to compromise" he coughed. "O.K. Our wedding" she said.

"What was it about?" he said, knowing he was repeating an earlier question but wanting to know the answer now that she was calming down slightly.

"It was about my dress", " What do you think i look best in?" she questioned.

"Well, my personal favorite is nothing" he grinned and tried to move forward towards her, she moved back

"Doesn't count" she said grinning

"O.k. My shirt, first thing in the morning"

"Decision made, I'll get married in one of your shirts" she grinned, still backing away from him as he edged closer. " Mr Potter, are you trying to distract me? Do you really think you're handsome enough to distract me from a mood?"

"Well, I'd hate to fly in the face of public opinion" they both grinned and he moved forward and she moved backwards. Ginny fell of the edge of the bed. He heard a thump and squeal as she hit the ground. Harry sprang to the other side of the bed and looked at her

" You o.k. ?" he said

" I've had worse falls" she said. She put her hand up for him to help her up. He took her hand. Instead she pulled him down on the floor beside her.

" Hey, no fair" he said. She ignored this and moved up closer to him, resting her face on his chest, close enough so she could hear his heartbeat.

" Is it worth it?" she asked. He started to run his fingers through her hair

"Of course it is. Don't you want to be married?"

"Of course, it's just the ceremony I'm having problems with" , " We could elope" she said, propping herself up on her elbows and looking him straight in the eye,

"I can survive voldermort, but your family if they knew we'd run away and got married in secret, thats another thing". She hit his arm.

" So I guess I better go and see my mother and try and explain"

" Gin, you don't think that waiting and calming down will be a good idea? Maybe sleep on it. You don't want to do anything rash"

" Like you've never done anything rash! No I'm calm now and my mother always taught me never to go to sleep on an argument" This was true, no matter what the argument she always wanted some kind of resolution. Especially since the end of war, she never wanted to leave an argument up in the air as she scared something might happen, something she would never admit to. Harry knew how losing a person close to you affected your thoughts. The exception had been the argument about Dudley.

" Point taken, just be good" he said to her as she started to stand up.

" Of course I will be. Then maybe I'll come back and be a very bad girl" she said the last part as she left the room. Harry, still on the floor, shouted back

" You better be quick" he said grinning.

_Apologies for my last post, i posted the uncorrected version. _

_Thank you for everybody's comments. _

_I think there's two chapters left before the wedding and i was thinking of doing the wedding from the point of view of Ron or Hermonie, so that we can see Harry and Ginny, and i can add some flashbacks of Ron and Hermonies wedding. Who do people want to see the day from Ron or Hermonies point of view?_


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny could see Harry visably tense as the car turned into Magnolia Crescent and then to Privet Drive. Dudley lived around the corner, but he was looking after the house while his parents were away on a cruise. Harry didn't know why he head been convinced to return to this house. Ginny lent over from the passenger seat and stroked his arm, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't going to work this time. He drove the car up the drive of number four and switched the engine off. The house looked exactly the same from the outside.

"Ready ?" she said

moving her hand over his, which was still on the steering wheel. He turned to look at her, distracted by staring at the house.

"I suppose it's now or never" he said. Ginny was sure he muttered " I'd prefer never" to himself but choose to ignore it.

He got out of the car and picked a sleeping Teddy out of the child's seat in the back of the car. It didn't wake him, but he moved his hands and grabbed around Harry's neck. Harry held him with both hands. Ginny joined him and they walked up to the door silently. He could see lots of curtains twitching. If Dudley wasn't going to tell them he was sure they'd hear from other sources. Harry's mind flashed with images of Vernon's face turning purple and accusing Dudley of letting those freaks into his house.

Harry was tempted to look at Mrs Figg's house but he knew it couldn't be seen from where he was standing. Ginny rang the bell. They saw Dudley approaching through the warped glass in the front door. Harry was silently pleased to see that he had not changed, he was still roughly the size of a small killer whale, he had been scared that he somehow changed and turned over a new leaf. He opened the door with a smile "Harry" he said looking at then and placing his hand out for a handshake, Harry made a vain attempt of moving his hands from holding Teddy to shake his, but gave up far to quickly that it was obvious he didn't want to. Dudley looked at Ginny

"You must be Ginevra"

he said smiling and putting his hand out again. Ginny smiled and shook his hand back.

"Come in"

he said standing back. Harry followed Ginny into the house and as they passed though the hallway leading to the living room they passed the cupboard under the stairs. Ginny was looking around, trying to take everything in. He nudged her and motioned with his head towards the cupboard under the stairs. She was aware of the significance of the place, but didn't say anything.

"Sit down, sit down" motioned Dudley towards the sofa. They hadn't noticed they had reached the living room. There was a serving trolley stocked with cakes and tea next to the sofa. Harry sat down and Teddy's grip moved to around his waist and he snuggled into Harry's chest. The stuffed Hippograph he carried around with him (He had been jokingly been called Buckbeak, but Teddy had now christened him buck) fell onto the floor and Ginny bent down and picked it up

"and who's this?" said Dudley, ruffling Teddy's hair.

" This is Teddy, he's Harry's godson" said Ginny quickly. Teddy had decided to be a miniature copy of Harry this morning and he had obviously thought that teddy was theirs. Harry snapped back

"I'd be careful, his dad was a werewolf"

He knew he shouldn't of said it, but Dudley touching Teddy had upset him. Dudley's hand snapped back and he immediately looked at Harry as if he was scared Teddy would attack them at any moment.

"It' o.k. He's not a werewolf" Ginny said slapping Harry on the arm. Teddy's toy was now on the armrest of the chair. He knew Ginny would shout at him later for trying to scare his cousin, but he didn't care at this point.

"Oh" said Dudley, but he didn't look convinced, his eyes still stuck on Teddy. The conversation had come to an abrupt halt.

"Tea?" Dudley questioned. Ginny and Harry both took some tea.

"What happened? We were told that it was safe to go home but no details about what happened" It was something Harry wasn't keen to discuss. He hadn't discussed it some of his closest friends, he certainly wasn't going to discuss this with Dudley. Ginny explained

"It's not something we like to talk about" said Ginny.

You could tell Dudley knew that he wasn't doing that well but was keen to give a good impression. It was quite sweet actually, Harry decided that he still deserved everything he got though.

" Suffice to say you won" Dudley said looking excited

" With a lot of casualties" said Ginny. Dudley knew then to change the conversation.

" What do you do now, what's your job?" Dudley asked Harry, obviously looking for a word out of him.

"I'am an auror, a kind of policemen, looking for dark wizards and Ginny is a Quidditch star, which is wizard game. It's kinda hard to describe."

The room went silent again and the ticking of the clock echoed throughout the room, Dudley was possibly waiting for them to ask him and as nothing was forthcoming ( Ginny was thinking of something to say) he said

" I work with my dad now. Its quite exciting. The drill business has really taken off in the last few years" he said.

The room was silent again and Ginny was visibly searching for any subject she could think of to talk about. Dudley started again looking at Harry

" Well i can see you don't want to be here, so whats your reason for this visit" Perhaps he had run out of things to say, perhaps he decided to be as direct as him, perhaps he didn't want to waste any more time. Ginny was pleased to get it out in the open.

Ginny grinned. "well, me and Harry are going to be married and we'd like to invite you" Dudley suspiciously eyed Harry. He could possibly tell that Harry was not happy about this.

"Congratulations" he said smiling, standing up and shaking Harry's hand (Harry didn't stand up, excusing himself because of Teddy)and giving Ginny a hug after she had stood up to meet them.

" When's the special day?" he grinned

"December 7th" she said, obviously waiting for him to accept.

He eyed Harry again and he said that he couldn't possibly make it as his parents were renewing their vows on that day as it was their 25th anniversary. They stayed for about another hour, awkwardly talking in short sentences and thinking of random questions to ask each other, just filling in time really, but Harry seemed to warm slightly towards Dudley.

XXXX

"Have you seen my black jumper" said Harry, rummaging through his drawers later that night. Teddy had just fallen asleep and Andromodea was going to pick him up tomorrow morning.

"What" said Ginny, who was already in bed and reading her book. He glanced over at her, sitting up wearing his jumper.

" Hey, thats mine" he said moving over to the bed.

" Yeah but it looks better on me" she said

" Couldn't agree more" he said " but you have to earn it you know" he said.

"oh yeah, how exactly" she asked, eyebrows raised and smug expression like she knew what he was going to say.

" ummm" he said pretending to be debating all the options.

"Well, too late your time is up. Plus you don't know what else I'm wearing of yours" she said. He pulled back he duvet to see her wearing a pair of his boxer shorts as well as jumper.

"Thats a slightly odd combination" he said

"My arms are outside the duvet and cold and my legs are warm and snug enough under the duvet" she said smiling back at him, as it it made perfect sense and pulled the duvet back over herself, looking down her nose at him. He sat on the edge of the bed, she pulled her book back up to her face.

"One secret you never told me" he said.

"what" she said, putting the book back down frustrated at the interruption but knowing where this may be leading.

"thats the rent for the clothes " he said gesturing towards the top she was wearing.

"I'm sure that i can think of a better way to pay you back, or possibly take away certain privileges if you don't let me" she said

" That won't work, you never could resist me" he grinned.

"Mr Potter certainly thinks a lot of himself, doesn't he?" she grinned " Sure you're head can fit through the door?" she said " Besides you know everything, i have no secrets"

" I don't believe a word of it" he said to her.

"OK" she said thinking of something to say, she remembered and started to slightly blush and looked down at the floor. Harry moved the hair out of her face and touched her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. " It was me that sent the valentine in my first year" she said

"I knew that" he said

"so whats your secret?" she said looking back at him. He kissed the top of her nose.

"I'm not wearing any of your clothes, i don't have to " he said

"what about for fun" she said. She was annoyed that he had gotten her to admit to a secret so she was trying to get her own back by coercing him into admitting one of his secrets.

"I don't have a Hungarian horntail tattoo"

"I know that" she said.

"Even's then" he said. Getting up and pulling another jumper out of the drawers.

"Harry" she said.

"Ginny" he said back imitating her

"My new shoes cost twice as much as i told you, Happy" she said. This was the time to tell her, he wasn't going to thinking that she would convince him to go back and see Dudley again.

"My Aunts and Uncles anniversary is in July. I should know, i spent the day locked in my room or cupboard whilst they had a party" Ginny's face showed she understood. " He was trying to be nice. Possibly for the first time in his life. Let him be nice ,just this once, and not ask him again"

Ginny knew she couldn't win, usually it was something she'd of pushed but this seemed to be really important to him. This way at least it put him back in Harry's good books, for now.

_Thanks to every body for such great reviews I've received. _

_Apologies for this chapter, Harry went all serious on me at Dudleys house so i needed to add the fluff at the end. I've written this in 20 mins, so hopefully it's ok._

_It seems that the voting seems to be unanimous for the wedding to be from Ron's POV, so i'll get cracking writing that then. Thanks to everyone. _


	8. Chapter 8

He wanted to apperate back to the house at 5 o' clock, so he could arrive back before her but he got caught up in the meeting and couldn't leave until 5.30, the time she was supposed to arrive home. He apperated onto the doorstep at the same time that Ginny arrived by portkey. They hadn't seen each other for a week now due to Ginny being called to play for the England squad. It was the longest they had been apart, with the exception of the war. He hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was. He grabbed her round the waist and kissed her.

"Thats a nice welcome home" she said.

" I can think of a better one" he said " but we have to be inside"

She grinned and looked at his face, as if she had forgotten something and kissed him again. She lent back and opened the door with one hand, her other hand running through Harry's hair.

They started to kiss and both, without separating, pulled each other through the door and he kicked the door shut with his foot behind them.

They stopped kissing in the hallway, for oxygen rather than anything else and he looked at her. It was intoxicating to be close to each other again. The smell of her shampoo, or perfume or whatever it was was that powerful smell of flowers that always seemed to emanate from her. He wondered why he hadn't placed it that day in his potions class, but there was plenty of time to think about that later. She grinned at him, looking at him and committing his features to memory .

With no words spoken they lent into each other and started to kiss again, this time only more passionate and determined. They fell into the living room, not even switching the light on. They both knew where the settee was and fell onto it. After a few seconds the lights switched on and the sound of a group of people shouting

"surprise" stopped them in their tracks. They stopped, like startled rabbits. Harry was suddenly acutely aware of his hands under Ginny quidditch top and her hands on the belt of his trousers under his robes. Ginny was the first to recover from the shock and pushed him off her, very forcibly. By which time he was recovering and managed to stop himself from falling off the sofa . He sat up on the opposite end of the sofa. Somebody coughed. Ginny looked around.

"Can we start again?" she joked. As Harry looked around he saw lots of shocked faces and parents shielding their children's eyes. He felt like a naughty schoolboy, but also he wanted to laugh.

Nobody mentioned their introduction to the party again to him except George who said that he was considering making a firework of it for prosperity. Ginny would defiantly be using the bat bogey hex if she'd overheard that. They had been separated after their introduction to the party, her mother had grabbed Ginny and was talking to her.

He figured they were letting them off easy as the wedding was in a months time, but he could still tell they weren't happy. Ron was speaking to him about the Chudley Cannons new player, pretending nothing had happened. Harry remembered that they had recently changed their motto to " In a sport where winning is everything, losers are precious". Harry had neglected to mention this to Ron.

He saw Ginny slip into the kitchen, alone, having escaped her mother. He excused himself from Ron and slipped into the kitchen himself. Ginny was staring out of the window, out into the garden which was in darkness. He knew that she had seen him approaching in the window. She turned round and kissed him.

"How are you doing ?" he said.

" Fine, my mother keeps reminding me to be careful, but I'll cope. I think she thinks i won't show for the wedding if i get pregnant now. I'am definantly not ,by the way. Thank god they didn't catch us earlier. We got off really easy"

" Yeah, Ron's just pretending it didn't happen"

" Sorry about pushing you before"

" No probs" he said and smiled.

she smiled back and then kissed him again and he swept her up so she was sitting on the work surface. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her.

A child's laugh and another's scream of "yuk" ran through the kitchen.

"Kissing is horrible" said Teddy , sticking his finger down his throat to simulate being sick ( he, somehow, assumed George had taught him this). Vittore was standing next to him, laughing and covering her mouth, as if she had seen something naughty.

" Don't knock it until you've tried it" said Harry, after breaking the kiss and walking over towards the kids. Ginny jumped down and followed him. Harry picked up Teddy and Ginny held Vittore and they placed the children on the worktop, so they were eye to eye.

" I don't like girls, they're funny" said Teddy, looking down his nose at the younger Vittore.

" You like Auntie Ginny don't you?" said Harry , giving Ginny a wink. Ginny who was being made to stroke Vittores unicorn teddy . Buck (Teddy's stuffed Hippograph) was nowhere to be seen, Teddy was trying to act older and sophisticated, even though he would have no idea what it meant.

" Yeah, but she's not a proper girl, she doesn't wear dresses and look after babies and stuff, She does cool stuff like paying quidditch"

" My mummy always wears a dress. When I'm older I'm going to wear a dress everyday and be a princess" said Vittore. Then realizing that Teddy had said he liked Ginny , she added "and play quidditch" . Then Bill's voice ran through the kitchen

" There you are" he said to Vittore.

" We better be going home. Mummy's tired and Daddy has to go to work early tomorrow" He noticed Harry and Ginny.

" Hey, Ginny, congratulations on playing for England, sorry we have to leave so early"

" No problem" she said.

" Gin, be good, especially around him" he said pointing and laughing at Harry. Harry pretended to look shocked.

" You can talk, when's Fleur due again? Isn't it sometime this week?" Bill choose to ignore that comment and return to teasing them.

" After your earlier performance i was surprised mum didn't perform some charm to keep you apart until next month"

" Hey, you've never listened to her, why should i?"

" Spoken like a true weasley" said Bill, winking at Ginny.

"See you later" he said, giving a goodbye hug to Harry and Ginny. " I'll floo when we go to St Mungo's"

Teddy yawned and Ginny took him to bed. Andromoda was staying in the guest room, which meant that Ginny couldn't stay the night. They had developed a system that could work with Harry going to sleep and, with the help of silencing charms, Ginny could apperate into the bedroom and apperate out before the morning, There was always the possibility of Teddy wanting to wake Harry early in the morning which was a distinct possibility. She arrived back to find Harry still hiding in the kitchen.

" Where were we before we were interrupted?" she said

" I believe we were about here" he said going to kiss her again but instead whispering in her ear

"You're always be a princess to me" she laughed

" when did you become so corny?" she asked. He moved his lips down and when they were less than a a millimeter apart Ron's voice spread throughout he kitchen.

"Hey England quidditch player and chosen one"

Harry dropped his head into Ginnys shoulder, exasperated and made a growling noise. Ginny laughed. "Ron, you timing is, as usual, impeccable"

" It's not my fault you jump on each other every time you're alone" he said.

She pulled Harrys face up to hers and kissed his cheek " Don't worry about him, he's just jealous now he's an old married man"

" less of the old you" said Ron. They both turned to look at him standing in the doorway. Then he added " and i seem to recall two people in this room are getting married next month."

"Who else is in here?" Ginny said looking around.

"You in denial then Ginny?" Ron said and gave her a look that meant you're not as funny or clever than you think you are.

"Hey, why wasn't I told about the surprise party?" Harry asked Ron.

"It was mum's idea, last minute. I was only told at lunchtime and i suppose they assumed you'd be home before Ginny"

"You Weasley's, anything for a party." said Harry

"Oi" both Ron and Ginny screamed. " I can still reconsider" Ginny said.

"Ok, Ok, i give up" said Harry and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You better mister" said Ginny

" Arguing like a married couple already" said Ron

"Is it really different?" said Harry. His tone was serious.

"Well, mum changes her nagging from being about getting married to grandchildren, and there's less sneaking around" he said with a grin on his face. " But generally, everything's the same so far" he contemplated the question for a while. " Although you do feel more, uh, secure" was the word that he choose, but they could tell that it was wasn't the perfect word but it was the best fit.

Ginny was kind of uncomfortable thinking of her brother married. Hermonie was her friend and Ron her brother. She thought about how she had once caught Ron and Hermonie is a compromising position, and how awful it was. How had Ron felt earlier that evening ? It was his younger sister and his best friend. She decided Ron was not the person to ask about relationships and that the subject needed to be changed. Ginny said " Have you heard the new Cannon's motto?"

_Thank again for all the great reviews. I've typed half the wedding, so that will be posted soon. _

_Thanks to everybody for all the reviews. _

_I need a beta, so if there is anybody who could read my stuff and check it for spelling etc..please PM me._


	9. Chapter 9

Ron knocked on the door and receiving no reply he entered. He couldn't believe that the day had actually arrived. His best friend and his sister were getting married. He knew he should be horrified, but actually, as long as he didn't have to think of them, like that, he thought they made a great couple. Although he would never admit to Harry or Ginny. For Ginny it would be ammunition, and Harry might get the wrong idea and start talking about them, and he didn't want to encourage that!

Ginny was sitting on the window seat, the room had changed and there was a huge full length mirror, with a picture of Harry and Ginny stuck to the side. He recognised it as coming from Grimmauld place. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. As she turned round he saw the tears flowing out of her eyes and sat down next to her, and held her. He had the good sense not to speak, for once.

He wondered what Hermione had been like on his wedding day. He knew Harry had been trying to calm him down. He had been all over the place and asked Harry if he was good enough for Hermione. Harry had laughed and assured him that he and Hermione were meant to be together. He didn't know why it had taken so long for them to get together, because it was so obvious to everyone.

He had made Harry go and check on Hermione. To check that she was OK and still turning up to the ceremony. Harry had called in the same favor today, so he had come to check on Ginny. Where was everybody else? Surely she shouldn't have been left alone like this. Her crying turned into small sniffles, and she was finally ready to talk.

" Where's everybody else?" he said matter of factly.

" The heating charms weren't working so mum, Hermione, and Luna went to fix them." Ginny said.

"Oh," he said. There was a white elephant in the room that nobody was too keen to acknowledge. Again, he took tips from what he had learned from his relationship with Hermonie, never ask what the problem was. They will tell you eventually.

He remembered one night at their flat, Ron had ignored the fact that Hermione was annoyed, and had been since she came home from work. It only took until after dinner when she had shouted about someone else in her team taking the credit for her work, even though she had passed the work onto Hermione to complete.

Ginny was speaking, a noise invaded his memory. He snapped back into the room.

"What? " he said.

" I'm scared," she said in a small voice that didn't sound like Ginny at all. Ron had grown up with Ginny but he didn't recall her ever saying she was scared before.

"What are you scared of, you and Harry are perfect for each other, remember his stag night?"

XXXXXXXX

" She's perfect you know, her hair, eyes, mouth, neck, t..." the rest of the word was obscured by Ron shouting.

"Ginny, I'm going to thump him if he's saying, what I think he's saying" Ron shouted

She appeared at the top of the stairs in a nightshirt. " Shhh," she said looking over at the door to Callam's room, hoping they hadn't woken him. She knew Sarah was staying over and she'd heard them casting silencing charms earlier that night. Harry was still babbling on, oblivious to her appearance. She walked down the stairs gesturing both of them into the living room and closing the door

"Gin, I love you," Harry said lurching forward to grab her. He fell backwards, onto the sofa instead. He tried to get up again to no avail. She spoke to Ron in a stage whisper, a whisper that was just as loud as talking.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"I thought he'd do some harm to himself if he was left alone, he's really drunk."

" I can see that," she said. Harry had given up and was cuddling a cushion on the sofa.

" Why did you let him get so drunk?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, the whole pub wanted to buy him a drink when they found out it was his stag night."

" And the stupid ass took a drink from everybody," she completed Ron's sentence. She tried to give Harry an evil glare, but he had crawled up asleep on the cushion.

" I'm hiding the hangover potion, serves him right," she said walking into the kitchen, taking the potion from the cupboard and placing it in the pocket of her nightshirt. She knew she would give it to him in the morning, but he can experience the pain first!

" Coffee?" she asked. Ron nodded

" I think I need to sober up a bit before i go back to Hermione," he said. Ginny tapped her wand on the teapot , the water instantly heated and she pored it into the cups. Without speaking she gave him a cup and they both started to drink.

"Ginny, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you were all he talked about all night. I've seen it before, but he really loves you, you know. He completely ignored any other woman and when he was drunk enough, he showed everyone a picture of you he carries around with him all the time." She grinned

" Stupid berk," she said. Ron, having lived with Ginny virtually his whole life knew that she was secretly pleased.

XXXXX

Both their thoughts snapped back the present when she asked.

" Do things change when you're married? I'm not good at cleaning charms, I'm not exactly housewife material. What if I can't be everything people expect me to be?"

" You don't have to be anything else. He knew you well enough when he asked you to marry him. You two practically live together already."

" We.."

" Don't worry I won't tell mum," then the tone of his voice changed. " Now stop being stupid," he said and summoned up a box of tissues and handed one to her. She wiped the smudged make-up away and stood up to check herself in the mirror. She turned round, smoothing down her dress.

" How do I look?" She said. It was the first time Ron had noticed she was wearing her wedding dress. He had been kind of distracted and she wasn't wearing the veil, so it hadn't been totally obvious. She was wearing a white dress with thin straps which flowed out at the waist. The dress was white, but there were lots of little flowers cut out of the same material. Ginny had added a red petticoat underneath, so it looked like there were loads of flowers painted on the dress.

" Beautiful," he said, " Almost as good as Hermione," he winked at her. He knew that Mum had made her wear white, and the red was her rebellion. She grinned. He remembered the time he first saw Hermione walking down the aisle in the strapless white wedding dress, she looked amazing. Ginny snapped him back in to the room.

" Help me with this." It was Auntie Muriel's tiara and her veil that needed pinning up into her hair. He didn't say anything, but took the objects from her hands and tried to work out how to pin it to her hair, which took a long time.

" Do you remember when you were six and you made me pretend to be Harry so that you could marry me? Do you remember when you were you were ten and I found you practicing signing your name Ginny Potter, but I was too mortified to tell Harry." He said.

" What's your point, those aren't exactly good things," she said.

" It's actually going to happen, this is your dream enjoy it. If there's anybody who can cope with being Mrs. Potter and scaring those fan girls away, if there's anybody strong enough to ignore all the rubbish that will be said about them, it's you." He said

" When did you get so intelligent ?" Ginny asked.

" Maybe hanging around Hermione, something rubbed off," he shrugged. " Stupid things, can't get them to stay." He said, meaning the clips in her hair.

At that point the door opened and Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

" Who's with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked

" Neville, he's fine," Ron said.

" We've just seen him leaving," said Hermonie.

" Better go then," he said and he leant in closer to Hermione and kissed her. Passing her the clips for Ginny's hair.

" Ron, thanks," said Ginny.

" Any time," he said and apparated upstairs into the room which currently held Harry, pacing back and forth.

"She's not coming is she?" He asked as he saw Ron standing in the doorway.

"Where's Neville," asked Ron, changing the subject. Which just made Harry look even worse, but he answered, possibly thinking that Ron didn't want to say because it was bad news.

" Harry, sit down," he said and managed to scoot him into the chair in the corner of the room.

" Look at me, she loves you, she's here,and she's staying. There's nothing for you to worry about." Harry breathed out a long sigh.

" Why do you suddenly start sounding like Hermione?" He joked.

" You're the second person who asked me that today! I was just repeating what you told me at my wedding, remember."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, thinking back. Neville came through the door.

" There you go, Hurksphil, brilliant for nerves. I knew I'd seen some in the garden before," they both smiled at him.

XXXXX

Half an hour later everybody was seated and Ron and Harry were seated in the front row of chairs. Harry was constantly clicking his fingers. Ron put his hand over Harry's.

"Stop it," he said.

"Rings, you've got the rings right?"

" Yes I've got the rings. Why are you so nervous? You've done far scarier things than this."

" Yeah, but the other times I just went with the flow. I never planned much, there just wasn't the time to think. If we eloped, then I'd be OK.."

"You wouldn't be OK if any of her family found out. There's a lot of us to contend with."

"Hermione told me you booked the honeymoon," Ron said, trying to ignore the situation and hoping that this will take his mind off of it. ( That wasn't going to happen, but you can try.)

" Yeah, nobody knows where we're going. Two whole weeks, just us two," he grinned.

He stopped there. There were certain unwritten rules, that they had developed between each other over time, that they never said too much about each other's relationships. It was too freaky. Then the music started. Ron and Harry stood up and stood in their positions. Ron saw Ginny walking down the aisle, she did look pretty, but he'd seen her before in the morning. Hermione and Luna were behind her. They were both in red dresses with little fitted red jackets that matched the flowers in Ginny's dress. Hermione had her hair up in a top knot and a string of pearls around her neck. Luna had accessorised her dress with a bunch of yellow flowers, she also had a yellow fluffy broach, and a yellow fluffy hat. He remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding for the explanation. As Ginny reached the front, he was sure that he saw Harry wink at Ginny.

XXXXXXX

All the center tables had been cleared, readying for the dancing. The cake was cut and floating over to the buffet table, ready for everybody to take a piece. All the speeches were done. Everybody had been thanked for coming. All the official photographs taken. Harry and Ginny still sat at the top table, Ginny had moved onto his lap, Ron and Hermione were seated next to them.

"Happy?" Harry asked her.

"Ummm," she said and laid her head to rest on his shoulder as they watched all the young children running around the cleared center of the room, with a few parents chasing them. Harry found out later that Hermione had taken his favorite picture of them at this point. It was the picture that had sat on his small desk in the Auror's office for many years. It showed Ginny sitting on his lap, him whispering to her and running his hand up and down on her back, then she laid her head to rest on his shoulder.

" Better now that it's virtually over," she said.

It was announced that Mr and Mrs Potter were needed for the first dance. They went toth ecenter of the dance floor that had been cleared for them. The music started and it was some awful dance track. Ginny turned around to watch that the music be changed to the one they had chosen.

George at the music desk and her mother hitting him around the head. Within ten seconds the appropriate music started. "Thank you," he said.

" What for?" She said smiling at him.

" Just being you," he said.

" Well it does come naturally," she joked

" Thank you for being you" she said back to him.

_Thats all folks! Thank you to everybody for reading and leaving reviews. Thank you to my beta, putting up with me rewriting stuff every day. _

_I've got an idea for other stories so may continue if people want to read, just leave a review._


End file.
